A one-way clutch generally includes an inner race coupled to a first rotatable component and an outer race coupled to a second rotatable component. The one-way clutch engages to transfer torque between the inner race and outer race when the relative rotation between the first and second components is in one direction, and disengages to free wheel when the relative rotation is in a second direction. Some one-way clutch arrangements are controllable to operate in multiple modes. As an example, the inner and outer races can be selectively maintained in a disengaged state to free wheel in both directions of relative rotation, and/or selectively maintained in an engaged state to transfer torque in both directions of relative rotation.